


Kagome's PTSD Nightmare

by ReikiPackaging



Series: The Ookami Prince and his Miko Bride [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReikiPackaging/pseuds/ReikiPackaging
Summary: ****Warning**** **Big warn** Tags don't lie. This isn't fluffy lemons.Inuyasha tried to mate Kagome out of pity for her situation. They were friends, not lovers. He tried to mate her and...She ran. But, in the aftermath, this is what she saw in her nightmares.This is the nightmare scene Kouga experiences right alongside Kagome. This is why he tried to kill Inuyasha.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: The Ookami Prince and his Miko Bride [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673134
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Kagome's PTSD Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Big warn. This is dark and triggering. Please don't read if you are triggered by graphic and violent rape. I mean... I'm triggered, so... yeah. 
> 
> **Please read before continuing**
> 
> This is part of a larger story, but I didn't feel right putting this in the main story. I honestly saw this as the original rape scene, but I couldn't force myself to make Inuyasha do these things in real time. So, it's in a PTSD dream sequence instead. 
> 
> Also, I confess I don't own Inuyasha, A Feudal Fairy Tail or any of its characters. That credit goes to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi, who I am forever grateful to for allowing us to expand her story in ways I'm sure she never imagined. I only own my own work, presented here. As I have been an avid reader of this fandom's fics, some of the ideas and non-canon components are vaguely borrowed from the fandom, but I couldn't begin to give those credits. So, I'm going to hit a broad thank you to all of the contributors who have expanded my imagination and filled in gaps.

Kagome’s PTSD Nightmare.

It always starts the same. Inuyasha pulls her close. His hands grab her breasts and he rubs his erection against her thigh. She tries to scream or cry or whisper, but nothing comes out. His eyes bleed red and purple stripes his face. 

Inuyasha’s youki wraps itself around Kagome as he pushes her down and shreds her yukata. The lust in his predatory eyes freezes her as he soaks in her naked form. Claws streak up her sides, from thigh to shoulder, and Inuyasha licks her pulsing neck. His erection grows firmer as he grinds himself into her mons while roughly kneading her soft body. 

“N- no… you have to stop”, Kagome squeaks as tears form in her eyes. “Please. you can’t…”, she begs. 

Inuyasha takes a stiff nipple in his mouth and moves one hand to caress her inner thigh. “You know you want this.” he growls out, and uses his other hand to force her to move her head to look at him. He takes the opportunity to pierce her stiff nipple with his fangs and smiles darkly when her delicious, crimson blood flows into his mouth. “You taste so good.”, Inuyasha groans through clenched teeth. 

He moves his hand from her thigh to allow his claw to fill the hole his fang left and mercilessly twists the gaping wound, lapping up all the blood he has wrenched. He moves his hand in semi circles to see her nipple contort in painfully beautiful ways. 

Inuyasha moves his body to fill the space between her legs, forcing his hips between her thighs, and grinding his cock into her slit. 

His crimson eyes travel to her tear-stained cheeks and sapphire eyes, to her bleeding, tortured nipple, and down to her naked sex. With his free hand he pulls down his pants to allow his erection to spring free. 

“Please”, she begs. 

“Please what?”, he releases her head and pinches her clit. His other hand soon follows to fist his aching cock, leaving her pierced nipple to stream fresh blood across her ivory breast.

“If I could break free, I could run.”, Kagome thinks to herself. She squirms, only to find he has his full weight on her lower half, preventing her from moving. !!! Kagome tries the subduing spell again, only to have Inuyasha crush her voice with his mouth.

Inuyasha possessively controls her tongue with his own. She can still feel him fisting his cock in his hand and rolling her clit between his fingers. 

“Ready or not…”, Inuyasha’s blood red eyes stare pitilessly into her own. 

He thrusts upward, ready to spear her vulnerable cunt. “NOooo…” she cries pitifully as Inuyasha barely penetrates her impossibly tight pussy. 

"Your cunt is so tight and hot", he hisses at her as she strangles his swollen member in her untouched passage. 

Kagome summons all her strength to fight him, when he pierces her clit with his claw. Kagome half screams, half moans as he cuts a half-moon crescent in her sensitive nerve bundle. He grasps it with his thumb to completely pierce her and yanks HARD. 

Kagome’s scream could be heard through all of Edo as Inuyasha simultaneously tugged on her traumatized clit and broke through her maiden barrier. 

“MINE.” Inuyasha growled as he inflicted incredible pain on his beloved friend. 

His youki had control of his whole being, and his cock had control of his youki. Together, they pounded into Kagome’s virgin pussy at full demon force. 

Clitoris, bleeding and forgotten, Inuyasha grabbed her hips and pounded into Kagome’s spasming cunt-- to the very back walls protecting her cervix. 

Overtaken by lust and desire, Inuyasha pounded relentlessly at her poor womb, until he broke through.

“No one else will ever take pleasure from you!”, Inuyasha roared as he popped in and out of Kagome’s battered cervix. 

“You are my slut and today you will be my cum dump.” Inuyasha whispered into her ear, as he neared climax.

“I’m going to cum inside your little womb, and with any luck you’ll have bastard children of your own, soon.”, he chuckled darkly. 

"no... no... please... no.", Kagome whimpered in dispair.

At the peak of his climax, Inuyasha savagely bit into Kagome’s neck, marking her as his for his full lifespan. No one else could give her pleasure, and she would be bound to him forever. 

“Mine…”, he grunted as he shot load after load of semen into Kagome’s waiting womb. 

Kagome cried pitifully, as her fate seated itself in her soul.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, all comments are invited.  
> ::duck:: Don't hate me. I love Inuyasha enough to not make him actually do these things. They're all in Kagome's traumatized brain.


End file.
